Four Hot Cheerleaders
by LesbianForLovato
Summary: <html><head></head>AU: Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel go to an all girl cheer-leading boarding school. Brittana and Faberry. Bad at summaries but yeah... hahaha... It is meant to be a one shot but if i get reviews of people who want more i will add a few more chapter :D</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Four Hot Cheerleaders**

I felt a hand rest on my hip, it tightened its grip and they pulled their body closer to mine. I could feel the heat radiating from them and it sent a tingle down my spine. Their bare leg rubbed up against mine, the skin on skin contact felt… electric. I slowly moved my hand down and placed it on theirs. A moan was released from the girl behind me and a small throbbing started to form between my legs. It was nice... I liked it. My body was starting to feel tight and I needed to move from the position I was in but I didn't want this – whatever it was – to be ruined. I careful stretch out slightly before curling my legs up again. I heard a grumble from behind me and she started to stir. Oh shit, did I wake her up?

"Santana?"

I wanted to answer. My mouth moved but nothing came out. I rolled over and I was faced with her, our lips millimetres away. I leaned in but someone called my name again.

"Santana!"

A light broke the perfect image of the girl before me and Brittany started to fade away.

"Santana get up!"

I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head. Why did it have to be a dream? I closed my eyes and tried to return to the blissful state of sleep and continue my dream but I couldn't.

"Santana did you not hear me?"

I heard footsteps coming closer to my bed. Before I knew it I was hit with a cold breeze. I blindly searched for my covers but they were gone. I reluctantly opened my eyes and was met with the face of Quinn. I groaned again and I could hear my her sigh.

"Santana, you have to get up."

"I'm getting up Q. Ge'ez."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Once the fuzzy stars had disappeared, from rubbing my eyes too much, Quinn was gone and the door was shut. I sighed in relief.

Shit Quinn was right. It was already 8am. I got off my bed and headed into my on suite. Looking in the mirror I cringed. My morning look is not a good look. I fixed my hair into my high pony and applied my makeup.

"Mmmm… sexy."

One last look in the mirror I walked out of the bathroom and over to my wardrobe. Not that it was much use; my clothes spent the majority of their time on the floor. I had my own room and it was heaven. Apart from the fact Brittany wasn't allowed to stay with me. Some stupid rule about "no sex". Whatever, it's a stupid rule.

* * *

><p>Me and Brittany met last year when we both started at this Cheerleading school. I knew when I met her that I loved her. It might sound cheesy but it really was love at first sight. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled at me was enough to send me flying head over heels for the perfect blonde.<p>

I had joined with Quinn, my best friend. We both enjoyed cheerleading and our parents had agreed to send us to this school. I really wanted to go here because it meant I didn't have to stay at home with my parents for 4 years while I went to high school. This way I was with friends all the time, and that appealed to me more.

Brittany had come with her friend Rachel Berry. Yes, she is as annoying as her name sounds. I try to get on with her for Brittany's sake but Berry is just so… irritable! She constantly talks about how she's going to be famous and when she starts talking she doesn't stop. Oh, and she likes to sing.

When we first got to the school, Quinn and I shared a room and Britt and Berry shared one. I guess they wanted to keep us with our friends. We worked hard through last year and we were suddenly all the best in the school. We got moved to the top floor of the apartment buildings where the students stay and all got a room each. There are only four rooms at the top so we get the floor to ourselves.

* * *

><p>Dropping the straps of my vest and untying the bow on my shorts they fell to the floor. I picked out Brittany's favourite thong of mine and the sexiest bra I owned because there was no doubt she would see them sometime today. It's been a year since we first met and I wanted it to be special. I stepped into the thong and clipped my bra up. I was about to turn around and grab my uniform that I had thrown on my unmade bed but I felt arms snake around my waist and pull me close.<p>

"Mmmm… Hello to you to Britt." I relaxed into the body behind me and joined our hands just above the hem of my panties.

"How did you know it was babe?" Brittany asked innocently as she started to leave open-mouthed kiss down the right side of my next. I moulded into the touch and leant my head back further on Brittany's left shoulder. It gave her more skin to kiss and gave me more pleasure.

"Who else would I let in here willingly?" I smirked. Brittany bit down lightly on my shoulder and I let out a high-pitched groan. I turned around in her arms so I could see her face. I rested my hands on her shoulders and she moved hers to my hips. Brittany's eyes were filled with love. I loved the way she looked at me; it was as though she could see into my soul. She was the only one who knew me. Who knew the real me.

"You shouldn't let anyone else in her this willingly." Brittany purred and she leant down to capture my lips in hers. It was slow and gentle and passionate. These kinds of kisses made my heart swoon. I pulled back causing Brittany to pout. I kissed away her pout before releasing myself from her arms. I walked over to my bed and knowing Brittany was watching me I added an extra sway to my hips as I walked. I knew my butt looked great and Brittany loved it.

"Come to think of it Britt, I always let Quinn in here… willingly." I turned my head to look at Brittany and winked. Brittany walked up behind me and spun me around. I had the backs of my knees on the edge of my bed and my uniform in my hand. I was so close to falling on the bed if Brittany didn't have her hands holding me on the small of my back. Brittany took my uniform out of my hand and threw it on the floor. "Hey! I just washed -." I was cut off by Brittany's lips on mine again. It was short and sweet and only lasted a few seconds before Brittany pulled back.

"Well I hope Quinn doesn't do this." Brittany's hands roamed down my body until they reached the backs of my thighs. She gripped them and hoisted me up so my legs could wrap around Brittany waist.

"What if I said that she did? Would I be in trouble?" I gave Brittany a smirk. I loved making Brittany jealous; the sex was so good when she becomes possessive.

"You would be a bad girl Santana. And those bad girls need to be taught a lesson." Brittany threw me on the bed and climbed up my body with her lips until she reached my mouth. She ghosted over my lips, lightly grazing them with her teeth.

"Punish me Britt." I husked out at her. Brittany moved down my neck and attached her lips to my collar bone. She bit down, hard, I knew she would leave a mark but right now I couldn't care less. I moved my hands down to Brittany's tie and started to untie it. I discarded it and went to work on her shirt. All the while Brittany left a trail of marks down neck. I unbuttoned Brittany's shirt and pushed it off down her shoulders and threw it to join my uniform and her tie. Brittany left my neck and sat up so she was straddling my thighs.

"You are so beautiful San." Brittany's eyes raked over my body and she smiled down at me admiringly.

"I love you Brit."

"I love you more San." Brittany slowly leaned down and took my lips in hers. She swiped her tongue along my bottom lip and I granted her access. Her tongue entered my mouth and twirled around mine. Our tongues danced the salsa around our mouths. It was magic. The feel of our breast pressed up against each other sent a throbbing ache between my legs. I moaned into Brittany's mouth. We were so engrossed in our activities that neither of us noticed a knock at the door.

"San, have you seen -." Quinn walked but stopped as soon as she saw us on the bed. "Santana! Brittany!" Quinn shouted, I heard her and so did Brittany because she pulled away and looked up at the door.

"You alright Q?" I asked, making sure there was a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

"You two really need to keep it in your pants. And I was looking for Britt but I guess you have her... occupied." Quinn raised her eyebrow in a way that only Quinn could before shaking her head, walking out the room and shutting the door.

"Quinn's right. We should save this for later." Brittany stood up and started to put her shirt back on.

"Oh come on Britt-Britt! Quinn's just sexually frustrated and jealous!" I argued with her, not wanting this perfect morning to stop.

"How is Quinn sexually frustrated?" Brittany laughed as she threw me my uniform. A signal I should put some clothes on.

"Didn't you hear? That troll she calls a girlfriend has said they can't have sex until we win a competition this year. Something about Quinn being too distracted. I don't know what about Berry that is distracting but you know…" I sighed as I pulled my skin-tight black trousers up my legs.

"Her name is Rachel and don't be mean. She is really nice." I sighed and shook my head but Brittany just giggled. "And I didn't know Rachel said no sex. She's as bad as this school!" Brittany laughed and then walked into my bathroom to check her makeup.

"This school is so shit sometimes." I grumbled as I pulled my tie up, the finishing touches to my uniform. Just as I was putting my shoes on a bell went off. "Speaking of school. It's breakfast!" I cheered sarcastically. Brittany emerged from the bathroom looking stunning as ever.

"Don't be too down babe. I will let you feed me if you're lucky." Brittany winked at me before leaving me to chase after her.

* * *

><p><span><em>AN:<em>

_Do you guys want more or..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Hot Cheerleaders**

"Morning you two!"

I was greeted with the all too happy morning person that is known as Rachel Berry. Why is she so bloody happy all the flipping time?! Quinn was - of course - loyally by her side and I had no doubt that they were holding hands under the table. I don't understand why they are still so weird about being all over each other in public, they got together shortly after me and Britts. Britts and I are always all over each other, yeah some might find it weird but if two people who are in love want to show it then let them!

"Morning Rachel!" Brittany replied cheerily and took a seat opposite Rachel. I grunted a response to Rachel and sat down next to Britt.

"So are you as excited as I am for the first day of school?" Rachel asked enthusiastically, I could not deal with her personality this early.

"Rachel, before you drone on about how thrilled you are that it's the start of school I need to get at least a gallon of coffee into my blood stream. You and your optimism are exhausting." I sighed and stood up, walking over to the coffee machine.

I filled up two mugs, one for me and one for Britts; I turned around and felt someone collide into to me.

"Hey watch where you're going you little brat!" I shouted. The hot coffee had been thrown over me and my uniform, basically scolding my breasts.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I am such an idiot!" The girl who had collided into me was now frantically looking round for something to help wipe up the mess. I was not in the mood for dealing with this right now. The girl found a napkin and started to pat it on my chest where the coffee had spilt.

"Excuse me. What do you think you are doing?" I questioned the girl in relation to her touching me. She looked up at me shocked before stuttering her reply.

"I-I was j-just cleaning the m-mess…" I held my hand up as a signal for her to stop talking; she closed her mouth and stood up straight.

"You know who I am right?" The girl nodded. "Good, then you know that I am not one to be messed with. So I suggest that you take your flat little arse out of my area before I ends you!"

The girl stood there not moving, I'm guessing it was due to fears but I was not in a caring mood. Luckily for the girl Quinn had joined us.

"Hey, I'm Quinn. I would recommend you to go join your friends because Santana isn't lying." The girl nodded and hastily walked away.

"What was that for Quinn? I was handling it!" I moaned at Quinn, lightly slapping her on the arm. She held her arm where I had hit her and made a sarcastic "ouch" noise.

"You was not handling it!" Quinn argued. "You don't want to get in trouble for bullying one of the new girls on their first day." I sighed in defeat because Quinn was right. I didn't want to get stuck on water bottle duty during the first practise tonight. I was thankful she saved me but I wouldn't tell her that.

"Whatever Fabray! Just get Britts and me some coffee." Quinn laughed but nodded so I turned around and walked back over to our table.

* * *

><p>I had just received my timetable for the semester and I only had 2 lessons with Britts, not including the three hours of cheerleading we had at the end of the day. We had Spanish and Music together and I had neither today. I was currently heading to Maths, which I had with Berry. Oh the joys.<p>

Brittany had wanted to go to class on time today so I couldn't get my sweet lady kisses before my first lesson and it made me sad. Last year, any free time we had, we would be in the closest empty class room getting our mack on for a few minutes. It wasn't very much but it would tie me over until I could get Brittany alone and at my mercy.

I walked through the door and the class room was empty. I thought maybe Rachel would at least be here but she wasn't so I took my seat near the window on the far left. That way I could at least have some entertainment looking out the window. I put my bag under the desk and let my gaze drift to the new kids starting their first 3 hour cheerleading period. I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face watching them. I remember my first brutal time with Coach Sylvester; she pushed us so hard it was awful. But if she didn't, I wouldn't have become one of the best. Yeah she was a monster, but you put up with a little evil if you are achieving.

"Morning Santana, you're here a little early aren't you?" Rachel broke me out of my daze as she walked over and took the seat next to me.

"Brittany didn't want to make out before class." I mumbled in reply, not making eye contact with Rachel. We have known each other for a year now but we just have connected on the same level I have with Quinn and definitely not the same level as Brittany.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how much you love doing that with Brittany." Rachel sounded sympathetic and it make me laugh. "What's got you laughing? I didn't realise Satan could laugh." Rachel winked at me when I turned to look her.

"I was just wondering why you and Q aren't having any sex." Rachel blushed slightly but answered anyway.

"Well, I don't want to her to get distracted."

"Not being funny Berry, but what about you is distracting." I asked laughing at what she had just said. Other girls started to enter the class room and take their seats but the teacher still wasn't here. Rachel leaned over to me and spoke quietly so no one else heard her.

"I think Quinn finds me very distracting when I wear nothing but my black heels." Okay, I was officially crept out by that. I did not need to know what that got up to after hours.

"Rachel, that is gross. Why would you put that image in my head?" I shook my head and turned my attention to the front just as the teacher walked in.

* * *

><p>"So are you two doing anything special tonight?" Quinn asked me and Britts as we sat in the same position as breakfast. It was now lunch and I was starving. I had already had maths and biology with Berry and history with Quinn. After lunch was cheerleading and I needed all the energy I could get before it. I shovelled down my Panini and was now starting on the side salad.<p>

"I was going to take San out somewhere special." Brittany grinned at Rachel and Quinn before turning to me and placing a light kiss on my lips. I swallowed what I had in my mouth before speaking.

"Wait, what? You're going to take me out?" Brittany just nodded and grinned like a happy child. I tilted my head to the side and gave her my most loving smile. "Awwh Britts you don't have to take me out. I'm easy; you don't have to plan something all big and fancy."

"I bet you're easy!" Quinn laughed, turning my words into some dirty innuendo.

"Shut it Q!" I gave Quinn my best death glare before turning back to Brittany and taking her hand in mine. "But I'm being serious Britt, we can just stay in my room all night." Brittany shook her head and was about to speak before Quinn piped in again.

"I'm sure you already spent enough time in your room already San." This time both Quinn and Rachel were laughing.

"Quinn shut the fuck up." I gave Quinn and Rachel my death glare again and they shut up. I nodded in approval and then face Brittany again.

"But San, I planned it all out. It's going to be a proper date! I'm going to pick you up at 7 and we are going to go out." Brittany put on her authoritative voice and I was putty in her hands. I couldn't form any words so I just nodded. Brittany leant in and captured my lips in hers and we exchanged a passionate kiss. Her tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I granted her access. We battled for dominance in the cage that was our mouths. The outside world turned to dust as I got lost in the wonder that was Brittany. I could kiss her lips all day if I could. They were so soft and always tasted of strawberries. It was pure heaven. Before I could get to taken away in the moment, I was brought back to the dulling reality of life as I felt food being thrown at my head. I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to be faced with Quinn and Rachel smirking at us.

"What's your problem?" I asked annoyed they had stopped mine and Brittany's moment.

"You are so whipped!" Rachel giggled, hooking her arm around Quinn's and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm not!" I tried to defend. I was supposed to be the badass at this school.

"Don't even try to deny it San! You do anything Brittany asks you to do!" Quinn agreed with Rachel, resting her head on top of Rachel's head.

"Whatever!" I sighed crossing my arms and pouting.

"San…" Brittany's soft, sweet voice carried over the noise of the busy cafeteria. My head automatically turning to face her. Brittany leaned in and kissed my pout away. I closed my eyes and moaned into her mouth. Brittany pulled away but I kept my eyes closed, lost in the taste of her irresistible lips. I uncrossed my arms and relaxed my shoulders.

"San…" Brittany said again, this time whispering it into my ear. I fluttered my eyelashes until my eyes opened and looked Brittany straight in the eye. She placed a hand on my cheek and I felt myself lean into the touch.

"You are most certainly whipped for me." I nodded and Brittany smiled with pride. I could only smile back at her, her smile was contagious.


End file.
